Miss Cotton Tail
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Buffy secretly plans a special way to celebrate Easter with Angel. Other characters make a small appearance such as Willow & Joyce. Complete


**Miss Cotton Tail**

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters, obviously since I am not Joss. If I were I'd have tons of money probably and things on the show woulda been different.

Note: Takes place after Bad Eggs and before Surprise.

AN#2: new formatting system is _really **really**_ annoying. I've tried to get the line spacing larger b/c that's how I prefer it. Seems to be easier on the eyes. But of course it won't let me, so I'm sorry you all will have to live it like this. : sigh

Enjoy! I hope you like... I had lots of fun writing this.

* * *

Just another night in good old Sunnydale. The stars were shining and not a cloud was in sight where Buffy sat alone on a gravestone. There were no signs of any demonic activity which was almost a disappointment. She'd been sitting there for a little over two hours waiting for Jane Doe to rise. She rolled her eyes. "An unidentified woman was found dead just off of Mainstreet last night. Vampire marks... You should patrol tonight," he says. She looked around from her perch on the small gravestone and briefly wondered if Giles was starting to lose his mojo. Everything seemed peaceful enough to the young slayer, but then looks can be deceiving and in the slayer bizz they usually were. 

"Rise and shine already." She grumbled. The clock was ticking and there were better things she could be doing, like filling her quota of Angel smoochies. Buffy grinned, now that's a nice way to kill time. Sighing, she glanced at her watch. 12am, it was officially Easter. She smiled to herself, "I wonder if Angel celebrates Easter..." With a shrug, continuing the thought in her head, '_Or at least he probably did when he was alive.'_

Grumbling, she hopped off the stone and dusted off her pants. "That's it. I'm through waiting. Vamp's a no show."

As she began to walk away, the earth where she was standing just moments before started to crumble apart, and then a nicely manicured hand shot out of the grave.

She paused and started tapping her stake against her hand, once again trying to be patient. She turned around and said, "Why can't you guys ever show up on time?"

The vampire stood up from her grave snarling and looking confident that this was a fight it was going to win, but the young vampire had no idea that her opponent was not a rookie slayer or even a slayer at all. Nope, this slayer was the master of punning and she planned to kick the vamp's ass quickly, so she could go visit Angel. "Slayer..." It uttered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Can we just skip the pointless banter and get on with the fight?" She moved closer to the demon.

"You will never see it coming, see the wraith of the underground... He will–" The slayer plunged the stake into its chest before it could finish the threat. As the newbie turned to dust, she looked down at her chest as if confused; in denial that she lost.

"That's the problem with you newbies. You talk too much." Buffy smiled, satisfied she could really leave now and guilt free. Walking the way to Angel's apartment she carelessly, ditched her stake on the ground somewhere.

* * *

Angel seemed deeply involved with an old, and well preserved book in the dimly lit apartment, which was completely silent; the turning of pages aside. So there he was, sitting alone in a cozy chair with his legs crossed and feet resting on the otto man, and he was brooding. He didn't expect Buffy to make an appearance tonight. She stopped by earlier to tell him about her graveyard plans. Of course, he had asked if she wanted any help and the offer was simply waved away. 

Hence the brooding. With that strange, yet familiar feeling in his gut, he could barely pay any attention to the words on the old yellowing pages. It was that same feeling he usually felt when Buffy was near him; clouding his senses and sometimes even his judgement.

He supposed a part of him felt hurt by her turning down his help. The main reason he wanted to patrol with Buffy, was that he really just wanted to be with her tonight. It's not like she'd actually need his help to slay a recently turned vampire. There was no doubt in his mind she could handle herself in a fight and plus, he loved to watch her move in battle. She made it an art, a dance and she was not a force to be reckoned with.

A sudden, light tapping snapped Angel out of his reverie. Looking up at the door, he wondered who it might be. That **strange **feeling was stronger than before. '_It couldn't be her... Could it?' _He closed the book and gently placed it on the end table.

He opened the door partway and smiled at what he saw before him. "Buffy," he said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

She smiled, that sweet and beautiful smile that brought the sunshine into his dark world. "Hey, uh can I come in?"

He nodded, opening the door all the way for his blond beauty to enter. "Sure."

"Thanks."

After Angel closed the door, he watched, as she silently walk over to the bed and sat down. She was looking at him with a cute expression on her face; eyebrows arched as a way of asking him to join her. So he went over to her, sitting himself down beside her. He looked into her eyes searching for something; something, that might clue him in on the reasoning behind her surprise visit.

Buffy, while unconsciously taking hold of his hand, lay her head on his bare shoulder and let out a contented sigh. Angel smiled and also sighed peacefully, any curiosity of why she was here had been thrown out the window. He was just glad to have her next to him and that he was being used as her own personal pillow. When she started to gently rub his hand by drawing little circles on his skin, he let out a low, purr-like sound and kissed her crown.

She smiled, loving the closeness, the peacefulness and his masculine smell. It was intoxicating. "Angel? Do you celebrate Easter?" Once the question rolled off her lips, it sounded a bit silly. He smirked, slightly amused. Did she really ask him if he celebrated Easter? "I-I mean you use to right? Back when you were human in Ireland? I assumed they had Easter way back then and that you probably would have with your family and I'm totally babbling right now, so just... feel free to shut me up and –"

She didn't get to finish because Angel's lips were suddenly pressed against hers and kissing her very passionately. Buffy's fingertips were instantaneously combing through his hair in a frenzy as she leaned in further. They both felt it; the urgent need to be closer, like they were on two stars light-years apart. The moments like these, seemed to be getting even more intense and heated with each passing day.

He surprised her when the cool touch of his hands slid under her shirt and moved up her back. It shot a wonderful tingling sensation up her spine, making her tremble slightly. Buffy pulled back for air, feeling flushed. She looked into Angel's lust filled eyes with a big, satisfied smile.

He smiled back at her and held on to her hands. "Are you cold?" He asked, his voice husky.

"No," she shook her head. Then she smiled, "because you're keeping me warm."

"Why'd you come tonight?" He moved a strand of hair away from her face, his hand brushing her cheek in the process. "I wasn't expecting you... Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I got what I needed," Buffy said, grinning appreciatively. Angel smiled, realizing why she stopped by.

"I celebrate it by the way."

"What?" She asked, looking confused.

"Easter. I did..." Buffy mouthed, 'oh'. "When I was alive."

She got up, glancing at her watch. "I better be getting home."

He got up, standing in front of her. Smiling down at her, he asked hopefully, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it," she said as she walked over to the door. She opened it and started to leave, but paused, turning around. "Angel, are you going out at all tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, there are some... something I need to pick up tomorrow. Why?"

"No reason." Buffy smiled and said goodnight as she left the apartment.

Angel stood there, staring at the spot where she had been. He couldn't help wondering why she asked him what his plans were. After all, he did say he wanted to see her. He couldn't go a day without seeing her now. Being with her was an addiction. Walking over to the kitchen area to rip open a bag of blood, he couldn't help thinking, '_I love her.'_

_

* * *

_

Buffy was smiling to herself as she left the building and all the way home. She couldn't wait to get to sleep. Because once she falls asleep, she'll most likely have a Buffy & Angel dream. One with surround sound and romantic music, and then she'll wake up feeling like the happiest woman on Earth.

When she woke up, she was still half asleep with her eyes closed and a huge grin was on her face. She stretched out her arm across the covers, searching for him. "Angel?" she said, softly. She frowned once she saw he wasn't there with her in bed. She opened her eyes to see that instead, it was Mr. Gordo her stuffed pig. And her wonderful, dreamy night was just that; a dream. She let out a sigh, tossing the covers off herself. "Man, that felt real."

She had a big day ahead of her. Her mom would probably want her home for Easter dinner. Then she could go to Angel's and prepare. First, she'd go to the new costume store to buy her cute and sexy bunny outfit that was sure to drive Angel wild.

"Morning honey," Mrs. Summers said, cheerfully as Buffy walked into the kitchen dressed in khakis and a light blue tank top.

"Morning..." Buffy smiled, happily. "Do you mind if I do some things with Willow before dinner?"

"Yes, that's fine sweetie. Just be home by five."

"Okay." She nodded, while grabbing a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. After drinking it down, she gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek, and started to make her way out the door. "I'll see ya later."

* * *

"A sexy bunny costume?" Willow asked with wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open. Buffy pulled it out of her bag, a very revealing bunny costume that her mother would definitely say no to buying. It was metallic pink with a little bit of black with a long dipping, V-neckline. Most of her milky, smooth back would be exposed and once you got to the bottom, there was a cute little cotton tail. "Wow," she mumbled as Buffy pulled out the bunny ears. 

"Yeah!" She said, excitedly. "Angel's gonna lose it."

"So you're actually gonna do this?"

Buffy nodded, confidantly. "Definitely. I can't wait and I'm also kind of nervous. I've never done something like this before and with Angel... this is a big step."

"It is," Willow agreed. "But Angel's cool. . . I mean no matter what you do, if you ever decide it's too much, too soon, there's no way he'd push."

"No, he wouldn't." Buffy smiled. "It's not like after this night, there's going to be loads of bunnies running all over the place. Of course, it's not like we'd be able to have little... bunnies."

Her friend smiled sadly, "Nope."

Buffy looked at her watch. "I gotta go. Mom wants me home soon and I gotta set up Angel's place." She gestured to the bag of jelly beans and easter eggs with her eyes.

* * *

Angel was wearing black pants, a blue velvet button down shirt, and his usual duster when he entered his apartment building. The second he walked in through the door, he felt something tingling, pulling at his heart. It was like someone warming his heart and trying to get it beating. In his mind, whenever he was with Buffy, he was alive again and there was sunlight filled in any room that she occupied. 

She was in here recently, or still is. There's no doubt about that. He could smell the vanilla scent trailing through the halls and steps that he walked up. Steps he noticed, after stepping on something squishing below his feet, had two jelly beans on each one. Every once in a while he'd see a colorful easter egg. Angel squinted his eyes, wondering what this meant. He didn't even need to ask who had put the candies here because the closer he got to his door, the stronger the Buffy feeling became. What did she have planned for tonight? It was obviously Easter related. He followed the easter candy up to his door.

As he turned the knob on the door of his apartment, he realized it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and saw more jelly beans inside. Without looking up, he set his bag of fresh pig's blood on the floor and walked further inside. He looked up and grinned. Sticking out from his bed, were a pair of stocking clad legs, which were crossed and the feet, sporting open toe black high heals. His Buffy feeling just went up through the roof with hunger, lust, and seduction. If he didn't have any control he would have vamped out. Those legs were most definitely Buffy's and whatever Easter celebration she had planned, definitely had nothing to do with an easter egg hunt.

Angel swallowed and let out the unneeded air which he hadn't even realized he was holding in. He moved to the front of the bed and smiled. Buffy was sitting there in her bunny outfit, leaning back towards the wall with a huge sexy grin on her face. _"Wow,"_ was all he coud think of. "You look..." He inched closer to the bed and brushed his hand on her knee.

"Sexy?" Buffy asked, hoping she had the desired effect on him.

"Yeah."

"I'm your sexy bunny," she said huskily, with some cheerfulness mixed in.

Angel sat down next to her and then Buffy hopped onto his lap. His lap was much more comfortable than the bed, in her opinion and much easier on her fluffy cotton tail. She wrapped her arms around his neck, loosely. "Like what you see?"

He nodded with a pleasing smile and kissed her nose. "This is the surprise?"

She grinned, "Uh-huh. It's your own private Easter celebration."

"And what goes on during this Easter celebration?"

"Whatever you want." She batted her eyelashes and lifted her left knee in front of his face. They engaged in yet another passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she was nearly out of breath and her cheeks were glowing.

"This just might be the best Easter I'll ever have." Angel mumbled while playing with one of Buffy's bunny ears.

She grinned. "Oh you bet it will be. Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Turn off the light."

He could almost hear the smile in those words. He smiled with anticipation as he got up with Buffy in his arms and turned off the light. They may not be able to have little bunnies running around, but the night is young and these two 'bunnies' are starved.


End file.
